Smoothie Smash
Smoothie Smash is a game in Club Penguin. Players must bounce on a conveyor belt and smash fruit in order to make smoothies. The game was released on August 30, 2012, during the start of Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It is playable at the Smoothie Shop area of the Coffee Shop. The release of the game coincided with a grand opening event of the renovated Coffee Shop and the new game. History *On July 10, 2012, thedrum.uk first reported the news of Innocent Smoothies for Kids teaming up with Club Penguin to promote healthy eating. It began talking about the item unlocking promotion with codes. In the last part of the article, it mentioned Rockhopper visiting for the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, and an exciting new game where kids can mix their own smoothies. *Finally, in the Club Penguin Times a week before the party began, Rory announced construction of the new game in the Coffee Shop, revealing the official name and the release date. On August 27, 2012, Happy77 shared a sneak peek photo on the What's New blog, saying that the game (Smoothie Smash) would be out that Thursday. Modes Regular The regular mode just requires you to smash the given fruit on the belt without touching the belt. You have a time limit of 2 minutes each game. At the bottom of your screen, a penguin customer with a smoothie order will appear (cards with the fruit in the smoothie order will appear at the bottom of your screen, with the leftmost fruit being elevated to highlight it). When you smash the first fruit in the order, the card of the second fruit will elevate, showing that you must now smash that fruit, then the third, and so on. Note that you do not need to look at the cards of the smoothie order - if the fruit that you must smash is currently on the conveyor belt, it will have a white outline around it. The game awards points based on how many correct fruit you smash, and awards greater amounts of points for the more correct consecutive fruit that you smash. At the bottom right corner of your screen is a meter that shows how many consecutive correct fruit you have currently smashed. The meter caps at 5. Smashing the incorrect fruit or touching the conveyor belt will reset the meter to zero. Scoring: smashing a correct fruit gives 10 points, smashing a second consecutive correct fruit awards 20 points, the third consecutive correct fruit smashed increases your score by 30 points, the fourth consecutive correct fruit smashed will earn you 40 points, the fifth consecutive correct correct smashed fruit yields 50 points (and as the meter caps at 5, the sixth and up consecutive correct fruit smashed earns 50 points). While smashing an incorrect fruit awards no points and resets your consecutive-fruit-meter to zero, touching the conveyor belt is worse because it results in your penguin (and some fruit) to fall off of the conveyor belt, losing several precious seconds (as you wait for your penguin to respawn). If you land on the correct fruit several consecutive times (believed to be between 10-15 times), a clock will pass the top of the screen which can be caught to add an extra ten seconds to the game clock. Survival The survival mode does not have any customers. Your penguin has a health bar. On the conveyor belt, there are fruit that your penguin can jump on to smash (as in the regular mode). However, also on the conveyor belt are occasional obstacles (e.g. anvil, bomb) that you need to avoid, touching either the anvil or the bomb will lose a bit of your penguin's health bar. You must also avoid touching the conveyor belt (as in Regular mode), touching the conveyor belt will cause your penguin to fall off the conveyor belt and it also loses a bigger amount of your penguin's health bar. Smashing fruit with your penguin will increase your penguin's health bar. When your penguin's health bar goes to zero, the game ends. List of Fruits and Other Objects Fruits *Banana *Blackberry *Blueberries *Fig *Grapes *Green apple *Mango *Orange *Peach *Pineapple *Raspberry *Strawberry Other Objects *Anvil *Bomb *Extra Time Recipes *Aunt Arctic - Strawberry, Peach, Fig, Raspberry, Grapes, Green Apple, Blueberries ** , , , , , , *Rockhopper - Banana, Banana, Banana, Orange, Orange, Banana, Banana ** , , , , , , *Herbert - Blackberry, Bomb, Bomb, Blackberry, Bomb, Peach ** , , , , , Trivia *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the game was playable at the Coffee Shop, Forest, and Cove, but when the party ended, the Coffee Shop was it's permanent area. *This game was released with 16 stamps. *Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, and Herbert make quick orders and give you Stamps. *The penguins like Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic and Herbert all have unique smoothies. For example, Rockhopper likes lots of bananas, Aunt Arctic likes a combination of fruits and Herbert likes dark fruits. *In Survival mode, the conveyor belt gets faster the longer you survive. The conveyor belt also gets faster when you smash more correct fruits continuously in Regular mode. *Every time you smash 10-15 fruits in a row in Regular Mode, there will be a time bonus for you to catch. Catching the time bonus adds 10 seconds to your game clock. *Even when Rockhopper has sailed away he still appears in the game, even without being on the island. Gallery Sneak Peeks TCPT356SmashingNewGame.png|A sneak peek in The Club Penguin Times. Translation.png|A comment on the What's New blog in Brazil confirming that there will be stamps. Smoothie_smash_comments.jpg|Two comments on the What's New blog confirming that there will be stamps. Smoothie_Smash_Sneak_Peak.png|Sneak Peek in a What's New blog. SS PU.png|The Parent Update for August 2012. Gameplay SS GAme Menu.png|The main menu. Smoothie_smash.png Smoothie_smash2.png|Pressing the up key. Smoothie_smash3.png Smoothie_smash4.png|Serving Aunt Arctic Smoothie_smash5.png Herbert in smoothie smash!.png|Serving Herbert Rockhopper in smoothie smash!.png|Serving Rockhopper Fruits and Other Objects Fruits Smoothie Smash Banana.png|Banana Smoothie Smash Blackberry.png|Blackberry Smoothie Smash Blueberries.png|Blueberries Smoothie Smash Fig.png|Fig Smoothie Smash Grapes.png|Grapes Smoothie Smash Green Apple.png|Green apple Smoothie Smash Mango.png|Mango Smoothie Smash Orange.png|Orange Smoothie Smash Peach.png|Peach Smoothie Smash Pineapple.png|Pineapple Smoothie Smash Raspberry.png|Raspberry Smoothie Smash Strawberry.png|Strawberry Other Objects Smoothie Smash Anvil.png|Anvil Smoothie Smash Bomb.gif|Bomb Smoothie Smash Extra Time.png|Extra Time SWF *Smoothie Smash *Smoothie Smash (Menu Screen) Music *The Game Music *Smoothie Smash (While Playing) * Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:Games after Disney